


Undivided

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Past Violence, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark ha trovato dei file dell'Hydra in cui sono documentate le violenze fisiche e psicologiche cui è stato sottoposto Bucky, e così decide di mostrare i filmati ai suoi amici. Ma Bucky, ancora traumatizzato dalle esperienze subite, come reagirà a quella visione? E Steve che cosa potrà fare per aiutarlo a superare lo shock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undivided

**Undivided**

_One for love, one for truth_

_One for me, one for you_

_Where we once were divided, now we stand united_

_We stand as one_

_(“Undivided” – Bon Jovi)_

Tony Stark e Nick Fury entrarono nell’appartamento in cui vivevano Steve Rogers e Bucky Barnes e Steve li accompagnò in soggiorno, invitandoli a sedersi sul divano. Natasha Romanoff e Sam Wilson erano già seduti e attendevano con ansia l’arrivo di Stark e Fury. Essi, infatti, erano riusciti a ritrovare alcuni filmati che l’Hydra non aveva fatto in tempo a distruggere e adesso li avrebbero mostrati a tutti su un computer con maxischermo. Tutti erano molto impazienti di vedere i filmati che, speravano, avrebbero potuto gettare una luce sulla sopravvivenza della perfida organizzazione, sul luogo dove si trovava attualmente e sui suoi progetti futuri.

Nick Fury non si sedette. Lanciò uno sguardo penetrante sui presenti e poi si rivolse a Steve.

“Prima di iniziare a visionare i filmati, dovrei dire due parole in privato a Sam. C’è un posto dove possiamo parlare?”

“Certo, andate pure nella mia stanza” li invitò gentilmente il giovane. “Vi accompagno.”

“Non importa, grazie, abbiamo visto dov’è” declinò sbrigativo Fury. “Intanto tu, Tony, potresti spiegare un paio di cose su questi filmati, che ne dici?”

“Li hai già esaminati e non ci hai detto niente?” lo accusò Natasha, mentre Fury e Sam si allontanavano.

“Solo alcune parti” rispose l’uomo. Pareva a disagio e guardava Steve di sottecchi, come a spiare le sue reazioni. “Senti, Steve, bisogna che te lo dica prima di farteli vedere: in alcuni di quei filmati ci sono documentati degli… beh, degli esperimenti che hanno fatto su Barnes, per farlo diventare il Soldato d’Inverno e per prepararlo alle sue missioni. Io ti chiedo, ora, sinceramente: pensi di farcela a guardarli? E, soprattutto, pensi che sia opportuno che _lui_ li veda?”

Steve sentì un brivido gelido attraversargli la schiena: quanto potevano essere atroci quei filmati se Tony gli domandava una cosa simile?

“Io voglio vederli, voglio sapere cosa hanno fatto a Bucky!” rispose con veemenza il Capitano. “In quanto a lui, penso che dovremo spiegargli di cosa si tratta e chiedergli direttamente se se la sente di guardarli.”

“Ah, perché a te risponde quando gli parli?” cercò di sdrammatizzare Stark. “Vabbè, a parte gli scherzi, ritengo che tu abbia ragione. E, giusto a proposito, dov’è andato a rintanarsi stasera? Perché non è qui con noi?”

 

Il Soldato d’Inverno era rimasto nella sua stanza a riflettere su cosa avrebbe fatto quella sera. Diversamente da Steve, lui poteva immaginare con una certa esattezza cosa gli avrebbero mostrato quei filmati e la questione era capire se sarebbe riuscito a sopportarne la vista. In quelle settimane, senza più lavaggi del cervello, condizionamenti e torture, qualcosa del vero se stesso aveva iniziato a riemergere dall’oblio, ricordi frammentari, sentimenti, emozioni… ma il problema era che, dopo tutti quegli anni in cui era stato programmato come un automa, Bucky non era più in grado di gestire quello che provava. Sensazioni ed emozioni spesso lo sopraffacevano e lo stordivano e lui stava lentamente imparando a esercitare un certo controllo su di esse… non sempre ci riusciva, però, e ciò che gli avrebbe potuto scatenare dentro la visione di quelle immagini era inquietante.

Come avrebbe reagito?

Stringendosi nelle spalle e scuotendo il capo, Bucky decise che avrebbe tentato. In un modo o nell’altro doveva abituarsi a fare i conti con i propri incubi e quella era un’occasione. Uscì dalla sua stanza e fece per dirigersi in soggiorno ma, passando davanti alla camera di Steve, sentì le voci di Fury e Sam. Sospettoso come al solito, non poté impedirsi di fermarsi ad ascoltare.

“Devi avere ancora un po’ di pazienza con il Capitano, Nick” stava dicendo Sam. “Per lui riavere il suo amico è davvero importante e lo sta aiutando, sul serio, ti assicuro che Barnes sta migliorando.”

“Lo spero” replicò bruscamente Fury. “Comunque sarebbe anche utile far capire a Steve che il mondo non gira attorno al _suo Bucky_ e che, magari, potrei avere bisogno di lui in certe situazioni. Accidenti, dovrebbe ricordarsi che è pur sempre Captain America e non una badante!”

“Adesso esageri, Nick: Steve sa benissimo quali sono i suoi doveri e sono certo che, se si presentasse una reale minaccia, sarebbe pronto a intervenire.”

“Me lo auguro” brontolò Fury, poco convinto. “Tu lo conosci bene, Sam, per questo mi sono rivolto a te: pensi davvero che Rogers sia tuttora disposto a mettere al primo posto i suoi doveri piuttosto che…”

S’interruppe di colpo, accorgendosi che il Soldato d’Inverno era fermo davanti alla porta della stanza e li stava fissando con uno sguardo penetrante. Mise una mano sul braccio di Sam per indurlo a voltarsi e a vedere anche lui che _qualcuno_ stava assistendo alla loro conversazione senza essere stato invitato.

“Ma porc… Barnes, che ci fai lì?” reagì Sam, sbigottito.

“Da quanto tempo ci stai ascoltando? Quanto hai sentito della nostra discussione?” domandò Fury, in tono secco.

“Quanto basta” replicò il Soldato, gelido. Poi, senza dire altro, si voltò bruscamente e si diresse deciso verso il soggiorno.

Sam e Fury si guardarono negli occhi, turbati.

“Non so cosa ne pensi tu, ma a me quel tizio fa venire i brividi ogni volta che lo vedo” dichiarò Fury. “Sei sicuro che stia _migliorando_?”

Sam non seppe rispondere a una simile domanda.

 

Quando Bucky giunse in soggiorno, Steve lo accolse con calore, andandogli incontro con un sorriso disarmante.

“Eccoti qua, Bucky, ci chiedevamo dove fossi finito. C’è una cosa che dovresti sapere su quei filmati… ecco, Tony si domandava se fosse il caso di farteli vedere…” Rogers cercava di mostrarsi disinvolto, ma era molto preoccupato dell’effetto che quelle scene avrebbero potuto fare a Bucky. Che diamine, in realtà era angosciato lui stesso al pensiero di assistere di persona alle atroci torture che il giovane aveva subìto!

“Credo di sapere meglio di chiunque altro cosa c’è in quei filmati” tagliò corto il Soldato, sfuggendo allo sguardo ansioso di Steve e mettendosi a sedere sul divano, il più lontano possibile dagli altri.

_Fury sta perdendo la fiducia in Steve a causa mia,_ pensava, _teme che non sia più in grado di compiere il suo dovere perché si occupa troppo di me… Non devo permettere una cosa simile, gli ho già causato troppi guai, gli ho fatto del male e adesso non posso rovinare anche la sua reputazione! Devo assolutamente impedirlo!_

Tony Stark inserì la chiavetta e le immagini cominciarono a scorrere sullo schermo, ma, con grande delusione di tutti, nessuno dei file ritrovati conteneva informazioni nuove che potessero rivelare qualcosa sui futuri progetti dell’Hydra.

Il primo filmato risaliva ai primi anni Cinquanta e vi si vedeva il fanatico dottor Zola che si dilettava a spiegare ai posteri l’importanza del siero del supersoldato e, ovviamente, a descrivere in ogni minimo dettaglio ciò che era stato fatto a un _soggetto_ ben preciso, denominato in codice _Soldato d’Inverno_.

Steve, seduto accanto a Bucky, lo sentì irrigidirsi e tremare; gli circondò la vita con un braccio per fargli sentire la sua vicinanza, ma anche lui era tremendamente turbato al vedere l’uomo che aveva fatto tanto soffrire il suo amico e che parlava di simili argomenti con tanto orgoglio e sussiego.

Il secondo filmato pareva più recente, forse degli anni Sessanta o Settanta: in esso appariva un altro scienziato, più giovane ma altrettanto pieno di sé, che mostrava con fierezza i vari laboratori in cui il _soggetto_ veniva, di volta in volta, sedato, sottoposto a elettroshock, al trattamento con il siero e, infine, dove veniva ibernato, per poi essere risvegliato ogni qual volta ci fosse stata una nuova missione per lui.

“Che bastardi…” mormorò Sam.

“E’ una cosa allucinante vedersi tutto questo sotto gli occhi” commentò Natasha, sconvolta. “Voglio dire, sapevamo a grandi linee cosa faceva l’Hydra, ma vederlo realmente e sentirne parlare come se fosse una _grande conquista_ …”

Rogers non riusciva nemmeno a parlare tanta era l’amarezza che gli stringeva il cuore: il dolore provato quando aveva saputo cos’era successo a Bucky si rinnovava e si faceva mille volte più atroce nel vedere i luoghi in cui aveva tanto sofferto e le persone che lo avevano torturato in modo inumano.

“Buck, sei sicuro di voler continuare a vedere questi filmati?” gli chiese Steve, turbato. In realtà anche lui era combattuto tra il desiderio di sapere fino in fondo cosa avevano fatto al suo Bucky e la voglia di scappare il più lontano possibile da quell’orrore. Ma no, non sarebbe fuggito, _se scappi_ _una prima volta poi dovrai scappare sempre_ , questo era ciò in cui Rogers aveva creduto fin da bambino.

Bucky annuì, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo e i nervi tesi fino allo spasimo.

Il terzo filmato fu il peggiore.

Sembrava girato alla fine degli anni Settanta e cominciava con un altro dottore in camice bianco, con due assistenti al suo fianco, che spiegava trionfante come avrebbero dimostrato che il supersoldato non era soltanto dotato di forza, velocità e resistenza fuori dal comune, non era soltanto perfettamente addestrato ad ogni tipo di battaglia, combattimento e all’uso di ogni arma conosciuta… ma che era in grado, se catturato, di subire le più crudeli torture senza cedere.

“Abbiamo attrezzato il laboratorio 4 come se fosse una sala interrogatori” illustrava lo scienziato con un sorriso, “e alcuni agenti dell’Hydra interpreteranno la parte delle spie nemiche. Il _soggetto_ è stato sedato e si risveglierà imprigionato alla sedia, convinto di essere stato catturato. Documenteremo ogni istante di questo straordinario esperimento con i prossimi filmati.”

“Posso interromperlo, se preferite” disse Tony Stark, pallido come un morto, girando lo sguardo verso gli altri presenti. “Io ne ho viste alcune scene e… insomma, se volete dormire, stanotte, forse è meglio passare oltre.”

Natasha sembrava sul punto di sentirsi male, Sam fissava il pavimento davanti a sé, Fury guardava lo schermo con un’espressione indecifrabile e con i pugni serrati.

“Io… devo vedere” rispose Steve. “Se voglio veramente aiutare Bucky devo sapere tutto quello che gli è stato fatto. Però, forse…”

Guardò il Soldato d’Inverno accanto a lui, temendo che una simile visione lo potesse straziare più di quanto non lo fosse già.

“Vai avanti” tagliò corto Barnes. “Non è niente di nuovo per me.”

Stark, scuotendo il capo, premette il pulsante PLAY e le immagini ripresero a scorrere sullo schermo.

I minuti che seguirono sembrarono eterni. Si vedeva Bucky a torso nudo e saldamente legato ad una sedia, in una stanza attrezzata come una sala interrogatori. Tre uomini a volto coperto lo interrogavano a proposito dell’Hydra, dove si trovava la sede principale, chi ne era membro, chi era affiliato, in quante nazioni agiva e così via.

“Io non so niente” ripeteva il giovane prigioniero.

Gli uomini cominciavano a picchiarlo e lo minacciavano che avrebbero fatto anche di peggio se non avesse parlato.

“Io non so niente” era l’unica risposta che ottenevano.

L’immagine scompariva e ritornava. Stessa stanza, stesso prigioniero, adesso coperto di lividi e tagli. I tre uomini rientravano e uno di essi si avvicinava a Bucky con in mano un taser.

“Ti tortureremo con questo se non parli” lo minacciava.

“Io non so niente” insisteva Bucky.

“Come vuoi” diceva l’uomo, iniziando a utilizzare il taser su ogni parte del corpo del giovane. Bucky, straziato dal dolore, si contorceva e urlava da far pietà, ma i suoi aguzzini si fermavano solo per ricominciare le loro domande.

“Io non so niente… io non so niente” era l’unica cosa che ottenevano.

Questa parte del filmato terminava con Bucky privo di sensi e gli uomini che uscivano dalla stanza.

Natasha si alzò in piedi di scatto.

“Sentite, io ne ho abbastanza” disse. “Tony, c’è qualcos’altro che possa servirci in quei filmati o è solo una sfilza di immagini dell’orrore? Perché, in tal caso, io me ne vado!”

“Vi avevo avvertito” le ricordò Stark. “Posso mandare avanti fino al prossimo filmato, l’ultimo, in cui…”

“Vai avanti” lo interruppe il Soldato, con voce tagliente. “E tu vattene, se non ce la fai!”

“Bucky, sei sicuro…?” azzardò Steve. Gli occhi del giovane mettevano paura, aveva il viso tirato e si mordeva il labbro inferiore fin quasi a farlo sanguinare, ma non cedeva, nemmeno allora…

“Era solo un fottuto esperimento…” sibilò Bucky, quasi incredulo. “Io ho sempre creduto di essere stato catturato… invece tutto quello che mi hanno fatto era solo uno stramaledettissimo esperimento! Io devo, _devo_ sapere fino a che punto si sono spinti con me!”

Nell’ultima scena i tre uomini entravano nella stanza con una sbarra di acciaio in mano.

“Questa è la tua ultima occasione” intimava uno dei tre. “Se non parli stavolta, ti spezzeremo le gambe e ti lasceremo qui a morire di fame e di sete!”

“Io non so niente!” ripeté il Soldato, fissando negli occhi i suoi aguzzini con uno sguardo affatto diverso da quello del Bucky che, nel soggiorno di casa, stava guardando quelle terribili immagini.

L’uomo con la sbarra di acciaio iniziava a colpire brutalmente le gambe di Bucky, che di nuovo gridava fino a perdere la voce, si contorceva disperato, ma non cedeva.

“Allora, ti arrendi?”

Il giovane pareva giunto allo stremo delle forze, ansimava e gemeva pietosamente, con i capelli appiccicati al viso. Ma ancora una volta alzò fiero la testa e guardò negli occhi i suoi torturatori con aria di sfida.

“Io. Non. So. Niente!” gridò, con le ultime energie che gli restavano.

Ancora un colpo di spranga, un urlo, il Soldato svenne e la scena si concluse.

Nella parte finale del filmato si vedeva nuovamente lo scienziato con i suoi assistenti, che annunciava con orgoglio che l’esperimento era perfettamente riuscito e che il Soldato d’Inverno era una sicurezza per l’Hydra. Aggiungeva che, grazie al siero del supersoldato, le ferite del _soggetto_ sarebbero guarite in poco tempo e che poi sarebbe stato nuovamente ibernato in attesa della missione successiva.

Bucky si alzò in piedi di scatto.

“Era solo un fottuto esperimento, un _esperimento_!” esclamò, rabbioso. Tremava di una collera cieca, furibonda, che non sapeva contro cosa o contro chi scatenare. Afferrò un vaso di porcellana da un tavolino e lo scagliò con odio contro lo schermo del computer, distruggendo il vaso e lo schermo in una volta sola. Rovesciò il tavolino con un calcio e, frustrato, colpì con il pugno di vibranio la parete, lasciandovi una grossa crepa.

Gli altri poterono solo assistere a questo scoppio d’ira con occhi sbarrati, senza sapere cosa fare o cosa dire. Bucky era rimasto con la testa appoggiata alla parete che aveva colpito, tremando più leggermente e ansimando.

“Solo un esperimento… questo sono stato… una cavia…” mormorò.

“Beh, suppongo che il quarto filmato non potremo vederlo” disse Tony Stark, contemplando lo sfacelo del vaso e dello schermo del computer. Gli scatti di rabbia di Bucky cominciavano a diventare anche costosi…

“Per me è stato anche troppo” dichiarò Sam.

“In fondo non c’era nulla di utile” aggiunse Natasha.

Fury non diceva niente e si limitava a guardare il Soldato d’Inverno con una strana espressione negli occhi.

Steve, affranto, si avvicinò a Bucky e gli posò delicatamente una mano sul braccio.

“Va tutto bene, Buck, è passato” gli disse con dolcezza. “Nessuno ti farà mai più del male, adesso. Sei con me, non ti accadrà più nulla, io non lo permetterò.”

Il respiro di Bucky cominciava a normalizzarsi. Il giovane voltò appena la testa per lanciare uno sguardo a Steve.

“Ho combinato un altro casino, vero?” chiese, quasi timidamente.

“Stark è miliardario, se lo può permettere” scherzò Rogers, attirandolo a sé. Bucky gli si aggrappò come un naufrago all’ultima tavola di salvezza.

Un certo imbarazzo si diffuse per la stanza. Sam e Natasha si alzarono dal divano e fecero per andarsene.

“Bene, allora… visto che non c’è altro da vedere…”

“Noi ce ne andiamo, eh? Steve, chiamami domani, fammi sapere se va tutto… insomma, come vanno le cose” fece la ragazza.

I due se ne andarono senza che Steve se ne accorgesse, perduto in quell’abbraccio disperato con Bucky che sembrava calmarsi solo quando era con lui.

Anche Stark e Fury si alzarono, guardandosi incerti.

“Ci pensi tu a dare una pulita qui, Steve?” domandò Tony. “ _Chi rompe paga_ , come si dice…no?”

Alle parole scherzose di Stark, Rogers sembrò scuotersi. Lentamente si staccò da Bucky e si rivolse agli amici.

“Sì, scusa, Tony, penso io a mettere in ordine, voi andate pure. Mi dispiace che sia andata così” rispose. Era ancora molto turbato per ciò che aveva visto e per la reazione disperata di Bucky.

“Ti farò avere un nuovo schermo perché possiate vederci… questo” disse Stark, mettendo in mano a Steve una chiavetta USB. “Penso che questi filmati ti piaceranno: sono delle riprese che ha fatto mio padre quando collaborava con voi, nel 1944, credo. Alcune sono le immagini che hai già visto allo Smithsonian, ma ci sono anche scene più _quotidiane_ … magari, guardandole, il tuo amico potrebbe ricordare qualcosa, no?”

Steve era commosso.

“Grazie, Tony, davvero, questa è… è davvero una bellissima sorpresa!”

“Li ho trovati tra le vecchie cose di mio padre e li ho trasferiti su questa chiavetta, non è stato poi quel gran lavoro” si schermì l’uomo. “Beh, allora me ne vado anch’io. Domani ti farò avere un nuovo schermo, così potrete guardarli. Buonanotte, ragazzi.”

“Buonanotte e… grazie, Tony” rispose Steve, stringendo la preziosa chiavetta in mano.

Fury era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento; quando Stark se ne fu andato, anche lui si avvicinò a Steve e Bucky ma, inaspettatamente, si rivolse al giovane Soldato.

“Finora non avevo capito, non potevo…” disse, quasi impacciato. “Ciò che ti hanno fatto è imperdonabile e mostruoso, ma sono sicuro che ne uscirai. Steve sta facendo un buon lavoro con te ed io sono fiero di lui, anzi, sono fiero di entrambi. L’Hydra pagherà per quello che ti ha fatto passare, te lo assicuro e… quando starai meglio, mi farebbe piacere se volessi unirti a noi. Pensaci.”

Bucky lo fissò perplesso: era la prima volta che Nick Fury gli parlava così amichevolmente.

“In quanto alla cosa che sappiamo io e te… beh, le cose sono cambiate, adesso. Ammiro Steve per quello che fa e non voglio distoglierlo da quella che, al momento, è la sua missione più importante. Ci siamo capiti, vero?”

Bucky annuì, continuando a guardarlo fisso.

“Buonanotte, ragazzi” concluse poi il capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. “Steve, sei una gran brava persona prima ancora di essere un soldato e un eroe; e tu, Barnes, sarei davvero onorato di averti nella mia squadra, se e quando vorrai.”

A quelle parole Bucky sembrò illuminarsi e, per un fuggevole attimo, il suo volto parve tornare quello del ragazzo di tanti anni prima…

“Sì, signore!” rispose con slancio.

“Che segreti avete, voi due?” chiese Steve, incuriosito e sollevato nel vedere una reazione tanto positiva in Bucky dopo i traumi di quella serata.

“Nulla che ti riguardi” tagliò corto Fury, allontanandosi lungo il corridoio. “Buonanotte!”

La porta dell’appartamento si chiuse.

“Ti do una mano a riordinare” disse Bucky, che sembrava essersi ripreso bene. “In fondo il casino l’ho combinato io…”

“Non fa niente” rispose Steve, con un sorriso. “Però sono contento di riordinare insieme a te.”

_Tutto è più bello quando posso farlo con te, Bucky,_ pensò Steve mentre raccoglieva i cocci con l’amico.

 

FINE


End file.
